My Hapily Ever After
by crzybookluvrchick4017
Summary: dont you want an edward of your very own? this is mine. my summery sucks and i cant spell. 2nd fan fiction.
1. hello

**I own nothing!!!!! Stephanie Meyer, The Master of Vampires, owns ALL!!!!!**

**Hello people! My other story ****After Eclipse**** was getting boring to write, and I had a whole lot of different story ideas; so I will continue to update on ****After Eclipse**** it will not be my only story.**

**Please review, let me know if I should continue or not. So here it is, **

**My Happily Ever After**

A pair of topaz eyes. That's all I can remember. Every thing else was normal when I woke up that morning, I drug myself out of bed, went to school, rode the bus home and listened to my MP3 player while I walked home. But today was different in the ways of a truck barreling down my street where I was walking, and me thinking "I am going to die"; but the impact never came, well the truck didn't hit me but something else did. Instead something cold and hard hit me at a very fast speed, but instead of just running me over it picked me up and started "running"? And then I look up and there is a face with golden eyes, then I blacked out.

I tried to figure out where I was without opening my eyes; I didn't know who, or what had grabbed me, but whoever (whatever) they are I don't want them to know I'm awake yet.

Whatever I was laying on was warm and soft; a bed? Well that is what it felt like. I opened my eyes just a fraction and found that I was on a king size canopy bed with a purple down comforter and black silk sheets. Thinking the coast was clear I opened my eyes all the way and looked around; and of course I was wrong, there was someone there. A man, around maybe twenty, was staring at me. He had black hair and pale skin; and topaz eyes. He was extremely handsome.

"Hello." He said; his voice was clear as glass and soft as velvet.

"Hi, I said nervously after sitting up. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"My name is Alex; you are in my adoptive parent's house in Forks, Washington."

At the word Forks I automatically perked up and wondered if this could really be the place. I had read Stephanie Meyer's books, and my curiosity got the better of me. "Would you know anyone with the name of Cullen?" I asked.

His eyebrows shot up in confusion "yes, but how did you-"

I cut him off "don't worry about it."

He still looked confused but didn't push, "do you feel ok?" he asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck or something," I said, he looked down guiltily. "So how did I get here, and why am I here?"

"I brought you here, because you were going to get hurt." He said not meeting my gaze.

"I guessed that when a truck almost ran me over, but how did you know that I was going to get in an accident, how did you get me out of the way in time, and why did you even bother?" I asked knowing the answer to the first two questions but not the other.

"We'll talk about that later, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, still looking worried.

"No, not really, I would like to get up and walk around though, if that's alright," I said trying to sit up until I figured out that I was only in my tank top and underwear, then I sank back into the covers and squeaked, "Are you the only one here?" thinking, please let Alice be here with him, don't let him be the one who undressed me.

"Yes, why… oh, sorry you had blood and dirt on you pants and jacket, so I took them off you and found out that I cannot run a washing machine, so I totally ruined you clothes. Sorry." He said looking ashamed.

"Uh... Ok, do you have anything else I can wear? I asked still embarrassed that he had undressed me, but he didn't seem like the kind of person to take advantage of someone. I was still thinking, great the first vampire I meet has to see me in my underwear.

"Um…I think I have a robe somewhere, but everybody else took all there clothes with them, would that work? He said, still looking like a dog after doing something wrong.

"Yeh, that'd be fine." I said trying to be nice instead of making him feel worse.

"Ok, I'll go get it and see if I can find anything better." He said getting up and walking to the door, turning he said "don't get crazy while I'm gone, you may have broken a rib, I didn't get a chance to check because I didn't think you'd want a physical while you were unconscious."

"Thanks." Was all I could get out before he left. Great now I'm hundreds of miles from home with no clothes and I'm stuck with a vampiric stud muffin who just happens to have manners; oh and he doesn't know that I know that he's a vampire. Just what I need, oh and I don't know how long I've been out or if I'm in any danger from my savior; and another thing I have to use the ladies room. Does that count as overexertion? Cause I really don't want to have to ask for help. Oh well. I swung my leg over the edge of the bed and waited for my head to start spinning. Nothing, so I stood up. As soon as I did a sharp pain ran down my leg and I fell with a thump and a cry.

Alex ran in and picked me up he still felt cold and hard but he was gentle enough not to hurt me, again. "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked setting me back on the bed.

"My leg," is all I could get out, it felt like I had sprained my ankle, times ten. He put his cold hand on my ankle and lifted it up just enough for him to get his other hand around my calf; he started probing my leg until I gasped from the pain. He had hit a soft spot.

"Is that where it hurts?" he asked. Worry still apparent in his eyes.

I nodded and tried not to cry.

"Well your leg is either broken or fractured; you definitely can't walk on it. What were you trying to do?" he still had his hands on my leg and the cold of his skin felt wonderful.

"I was trying to get to the bathroom." I whimpered my leg still hurt a lot.

"Oh, well you won't be able to walk for a while; I need to go get a brace. I can't really take you to a hospital because legally, I did kidnap you. There is that, and the fact that I'm not exactly welcome in town." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's ok, you probably have two or three medical degrees; and if it gets too bad I'm sure the werewolves won't mind too much." I muttered before thinking about the fact that vampires have highly developed senses and he could hear and understand every word that I had just said. Great, I thought, just what I needed.

**Ok people, what did you think? Let me know if you liked it or not, or if I should continue. **


	2. whoops

I own nothing

**I own nothing!! Stephanie Meyer, The Master of Vampires, owns ALL!!**

**(Beta note) Just a note telling you slow people this is NOT Bella x Edward story**

**Author's note: thanks to my beta, who rocks. **

_"That's ok, you probably have two or three medical degrees; and if it gets too bad I'm sure the werewolves won't mind too much." I muttered before realizing the fact that vampires have highly developed senses and he could hear and understand every word that I had just said. Great, I thought, just what I needed._

The next thing I know I'm being shoved up against the headboard with Alex almost on top of me; and my breath coming in gasps. He pinned my hands against the wall above us, his face two inches from mine, murderous.

"What did you say?" he seethed, here was an angry vampire suppressing his natural blood lust, less than a foot away from me, and all I can think is: he smells nice, great.

Not knowing what to say I just stared at him, wishing I hadn't said what I did. Cold hands went around my neck when I didn't answer. "Who are you, and how do you know these things," he whispered. His hands still constricted around my neck cutting off my air supply.

I started to gasp like a fish, desperately trying to get air, black spots appearing before my eyes. He was going to kill me if he didn't stop soon, it's ironic that he should save me from a (hopefully) quick and painless death, only to have him strangle the life out of me in a bed that wasn't mine, in a house that belonged to people I've never met. My parents wouldn't have the closure they would need as well, for all they know I might have ran away, or I could be lying dead in a ditch.

I was begging Alex to let me go with my eyes, hoping he just lost control. I could feel myself starting to turn blue. When I tried to pull him away from me, something must have clicked in his head. He let me out of his grip and I gasped and fell forward onto the bed; and I felt him move as far away from me on the bed as possible. Still breathing hard I looked up to see him looking horrified. He had just barely figured out what he had done.

"I'm…I-I. Are you ok? Can you roll over onto your back?" he went from a stuttering idiot to an attending physician in an ER. He saw that I remained on my stomach, still having trouble breathing. I tried to roll over but that didn't work. He figured out that I needed help so he got up and came over to my side of the bed. When he picked me up I knew he was being as gentle as he could possibly be, but moving still hurt me. He set me back on the bed straightened out instead of curled up into a ball. When he brushed my hair away from my face I fought the impulse to flinch away from the man who had just tried to kill me.

"Is that any better?" I nodded. "Do you want me to check out your ribs or should I fix your leg first?" he asked still in doctor mode.

"Whatever works." I rasped, still trying to get my breath back to normal.

"Umm… ribs first if that's ok." It was more of a question than a statement. "This may be a little uncomfortable." He said as he poked around my stomach and chest. He asked me where it hurt, and it basically hurt everywhere. Alex looked sorry that he had caused me pain, though whether it was from when he saved me; when he was umm... well, not saving me, or when he was playing Nancy nurse with me as his patient.

"Well, you do have a couple broken ribs. I have to get some things so I can patch you up, so is there anything you need or want?"

"A glass of water would be nice, and I have to use the bathroom." I said slightly embarrassed but I wasn't going to be able to get to the bathroom even if I did know where it was.

"Um…ok put your arms around my neck." I think if this guy had any blood in his body it all would have went to his face, but he got over it quickly and bent down and slipped his arms under my back and legs. Alex picked me up very gently like I might break if I even got jarred, and carried me across the darkened room and into the hall. As we went it looked like Alex wanted to say something but kept thinking better of it.

"It's fine Alex, you freaked and you didn't know what you were doing. But I don't owe you any favors for saving my life." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said grinning


End file.
